


Ghosts in the aqueduct

by CaesarTheFox



Series: Speak out and die like a man [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, College Student!Sorey, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarTheFox/pseuds/CaesarTheFox
Summary: After chatting via message and phone call for almost half a year, Mikleo finally had a chance to sneak out and visited Sorey, who would be his private tourist guide, before the end of the summer holiday.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: Speak out and die like a man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ghosts in the aqueduct

**Author's Note:**

> This is a segment of a relative long AU, but I dont know how long it will take me to finish the whole story(and even whether I will), so I decide to post part by part and hope one day I can assemble them together. This part might be in the middle of the whole story.

“Are you sure it is OK for us to sneak in?” Mikleo hesitated in front of the big No Unauthorised Access sign.

“Don't worry. The guards never check on here and I have entered and left thousands of times. Could you say no to unexcavated ruins?” Sorey opened the door whose lock did not work and waved at Mikleo enthusiastically.

“It is said that there are ghosts haunting in the aqueduct,” Sorey said, pretending a straight face.

“What?! No way!” Mikleo exclaimed but his face suddenly became paler.

“Because the sun never reaches the underground aqueduct, they can even appear and catch you in the day.” Sorey added.

“I won’t believe this kind of nonsense.” Mikleo asserted. However, he now looked around discreetly, like a frightened deer hearing a rifle. Sorey can hardly contain his laughter.

“Just like this.” Sorey hugged Mikleo on his blind side around his shoulders when he gazed at the shadow at the corner.

Mikleo’ s body instantly stiffened and he started screaming. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Sorey!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorey!!!!!!!!” Mikleo’ s voice was so high pitched that it even sounded like an opera. Sorey couldn’t help but giggled.

Sorey was still giggling even when Mikleo totally calmed down in his arms. “I can’t believe you are afraid of ghosts.” Panting, Sorey raised his head and was greeted by Mikleo’ s death stare.

Mikleo crossed his arms. “I don't know whether there were ghosts, but from now on, there will be a ghost named Sorey in the aqueduct because I will kill you **here and now**.” Sorey felt the coldness radiated in Mikleo’ s voice and his attempt escaping from his hug.

“I am sorry. I am really sorry. I didn't expect my little trick could startle you so much.” Sorey apologised but held him firmly. Mikleo could only snorted after his futile struggling in Sorey’ s strong arm. “You will definitely pay for this.”

Sorey slowly released his embrace and Mikleo turned around. Fortunately, he merely rolled his eyes rather than cut Sorey’ s throat.

“To be honest, it is really possible there are ghosts here.” Sorey continued his commentary as Mikleo’ s private tourist guide.

“I won’t fall into the same trap twice.” Mikleo stared at Sorey indignantly.

“No. No. I am serious this time. This place is special.” Sorey scratched the back of his head.

“Because of the trial of the Shepherd?” Mikleo’ s tone was softened a little.

“Smart of you.” Sorey grinned and dragged Mikleo’ s wrist and strode to the exit. “You can still see the trace of certain mechanism which can only be driven by certain mysterious power. So I guess only the Shepherd can leave here, but you know, when they came, they were only candidates.”

“You mean anyone who failed…” Sizing up the mechanism, Mikleo never expected the legend of the Shepherd also had a dark side.

“They may spend their last days in this dark and humid room exasperatedly and their malevolence…” Sorey was so focused on lecturing on the trial of the Shepherd when Mikleo suddenly cried and hugged him from behind, attempting to startle him for a revenge that he merely turned his head in confusion and blinked twice in front of Mikleo’ s smirking face.

Sorey’ s confused but calm face deflated Mikleo. “Isn’t it horrific to be caught by the hands of malevolence?” Mikleo asked.

“Not horrific at all. I even want to laugh because you poked my rib.” Sorey answered proudly but regrated it immediately after hearing Mikleo’ s mischievous tone, “Oh? Are you ticklish? So how about this?”

“I’m not tickliiimmmhahaha…. ” Sorey wanted to act tough until Mikleo’ s slender fingers danced on his ribs. “P…Please…Mikleo…Plea…se…” Sorey could only beg for mercy intermittently and struggled hard to escape from _the hands of malevolence_. Admittedly, he was close to managing, but he made the second mistake. His armpits were exposed for a split second during his mindless squirm and Mikleo did grasp the chance. His fingers slipped in Sorey’ s armpits and wiggled on the softest point. It seemed that Mikleo found the switch to turn him into a wriggling and laughing mess. Losing the strength to struggling, Sorey slowly sliding to the ground like a goo. “Please…Mik…Mikleo…Please…for...forgive…me.” He accepted the fate of defeated and realised those graceful hands could be truly horrific as well. Mikleo looked very satisfied with the result and benevolently stopped his attack when Sorey were totally on the ground. “Now we are even.” Mikleo declared with a smug face.

“Hey, Mikleo.” Still panting with flushed cheeks, Sorey sprawled on the ground and called his name.

“What’s up? Defeated by the hands of malevolence and cannot get up?” Despite his sneer, Mikleo extended his hands and pulled Sorey up to sit against the wall. Then, he sat beside Sorey closely, shoulder brushing shoulder.

“I just think I will cherish this week forever. I guess every time I think about the legend of the Shepherd, I will recall these days you and me spend together. It is like our history and exclusive to two of us.” Mikleo even didn't know how to answer, so he peeked at Sorey, finding his sincere beaming face. “And you will memorise it too. The ghost has been committed to your memory and will haunt you everyday I guess.” Sorey smirked to him.

“Sorry. What do you mean? I only remember someone laughing and squirming breathlessly and pleading for mercy.” Mikleo shrugged and retorted.

“Well, as long as you can memorise me, it’s not bad.” A little embarrassed, Sorey stirred his left ear cuff and turned his head to looked away.

“I don't have amnesia. How could I forget you?” Mikleo mumbled, staring at the ground.

“What?”

“Never mind. Are you alright? Shall we continue our exploration, Mr. guide.” Mikleo got back on his feet and offered his hand to Sorey.

“You are really good at exploiting me.” Taking his hand, Sorey stood up and bumped their shoulders playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> And congratulations to Mikleo who win the Character Popularity Poll again!


End file.
